


Alone

by Morositas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cersei being the lioness she is, Drabble, F/M, post Jaime leaving Cersei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morositas/pseuds/Morositas
Summary: Cersei realizes that Jaime has let go of her hand. He's gone.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> The "hand" is of course a metaphor to refer to their relationship.

In the darkness and in the loneliness that surrounds her, Cersei realizes that Jaime has let go of her hand. _He’s gone_. He won’t come back to her ever again.

She can feel a _pain_ expand in the center of her chest, making its way into her like a snake intent on poisoning every other part of her. She opens her mouth, _she represses a sob_ and she closes her mouth, while a grimace of suffering contorts her lips in agony.

She recollects herself, _forcing herself_ to do it.

She stands still so _proudly_ , like the fierce, cruel and brave lioness she is. _Alone_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!
> 
> If you want to hit me up on **Tumblr** or **Instagram** I'm **iksarai**.


End file.
